A Perfect Disaster
by Flower princess11
Summary: Olga was once the golden girl of Hillwood. She had brains, beauty and charm yet how on earth did she get here? She was supposed to become the toast of Broadway yet she is now living in her old home town in a cheap apartment with a husband that her parents can't stand and a pair of twins she can barely control and things are different for her baby sister.
1. Twist of Fate

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Perfect Disaster**

 ** _Chapter 1: Twist of Fate_**

 _Hillwood apartments_

 _In the year 2025_

The city of Hillwood hasn't changed much over the years. There were some changes as there were more buildings, more families had moved there or away during the years and some updates here and there but life was basically unchanged in this large city.

The same could not be said for one of its own residents however.

In a small, rundown apartment downtown, a middle aged blonde woman had just returned home from a long, hard day of work. This woman was a fifth grade teacher at P.S.118 and she was beginning to feel yet another migraine form.

"Oh…"She groaned as she fiddled with her keys and unlocked her door.

Today her students had been especially rowdy, and she basically nearly lost it when one of the students, Wolfgang Jr, had put a bunch of frogs in her desk, forcing her to call the principal to give him detention.

Yet again…

 _"_ _Why me?..._ 'The woman thought bitterly as she took an aspirin.

She looked to the living room and frowned when she saw her husband of 12 years, Patrick, asleep on the couch. She rolled her eyes, it's been two weeks since he lost his job and he promised that he would look for work today…

She _hated_ being the sole breadwinner.

"Excuse me…'The woman said as she poked him awake. When that didn't work, she decided to be rougher.

"Hey!..."Patrick groaned as he got up.

"I thought you said that you had the lead on a new job today?..."The blonde lady accused.

"I am…and I did…I went down to the News stand for a supervisor position and they said they would give me a call…'Patrick explained…. "I also got a lead about a singing gig at a nightclub, if it goes well, we won't have to worry about bills ever again…" Patrick said with an excited tone.

"But until that happens, we _have_ bills to pay and I shouldn't have to do that alone….You would think that a man with a bachelor degree wouldn't have such a hard time getting employed…"She said critically.

"Cut me some slack Olga, you think I wanted to be canned just because the junior high cut off the music program this year?!...'Patrick said defensively.

"No but maybe if you didn't slack off, Mr. Johnson wouldn't have put you in that 10 percent…I mean, our rent is due in two weeks and Lisa and Logan have college to think about….'Olga said with her arms folded.

"They are twelve years old Olga and what are you talking about slacking off?!...'Patrick said defensively.

"Just…Just get dress, remember that it's Friday and we are taking the twins to see my parents…"Olga said as she rubbed her temples.

"Why do I have to go? You know your parents can't stand me…"Patrick whined.

"Don't be silly, mummy and daddy don't hate you…they…they just think you can work a little harder is all but they do see you as their son-in-law…'Olga said hesitantly.

"Yeah right and I am sure when your dad says " _Olga, this guy is a deadbeat"_ or " _You ruined your life staying with this hack_ " really means I love you…"Patrick said sarcastically.

"You're being silly again…Mummy and daddy are family and we are going to see them…"Olga said, while on the inside she thought… " _Daddy, will be less angry if he sees his grandchildren…maybe he will help with another loan_ …"She thought to herself.

Go get the twins…"Olga ordered.

"They're not here….They said that they were going to be playing with Andy and Megan today…'Patrick explained.

"And you didn't go with them?...'Olga accused, not liking that her lazy husband left their kids and their cousins alone.

"Hey, they aren't alone…You're sister and her husband are with them…They said that they could take them to the park while I did my interview…"Patrick explained.

Olga didn't seem satisfied with that answer. She merely went to grab her cellphone and dialed her sister's number. After a few moments of ringing, she finally answered.

" _Hello…" Was heard on the other line._

"Hello Helga, it's Olga…How are Lisa and Logan?...'She asked.

 _"_ _Oh they are fine…We're home right now…The kids played a mean game of baseball at the park today and me and Arnold got it all on tape…_ 'Helga said, sounding proud.

"That's nice…I'm going over there to pick them up…'Olga explained before hanging up.

She sighed and rubbed her temples, her migraine still in overdrive. Just her luck that her children were with her sister again.

Don't get her wrong, it's not like she didn't like Helga…She was her baby sister for heaven's sake and she loved her with all of her heart but …Olga couldn't explain it but she didn't always feel comfortable going over to her sister's house, not that there was anything wrong with her house. It was a very nice two story house that almost seemed colossal compared to Olga's cramped little apartment…not that she was comparing homes or anything. Olga was honestly couldn't be too surprised that she could afford it, given that _her_ husband was an anthropologist and Helga made the best-selling author's list for her novels.

Yet again….

"Let's go…"Olga ordered as she took her coat and practically dragged her reluctant husband down to their car, which was the same car Olga had kept since college.

She would never admit to anyone that the reasons she kept her car…which her father had bought her as a present for graduating high school…was for financial reasons rather than the sentimental reasons she told her parents and sister. Not to mention it was the only car she and her husband had between them.

Unlike Helga and Arnold. They both had two cars, a black Mazda and a Toyota Chrysler respectively that were both relatively new-ish and in good condition.

Not that she was comparing cars either.

Olga had absolutely _no_ problem with going over to her sister house.

Really!

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

Olga and Patrick had pulled up into a nice little suburb on the nicer side of the city. There were numerous nice looking homes with well-maintained lawns. They soon pulled up to a two story colonial home. They went up to knock on the door. Soon they saw that it was Arnold who answered the door.

"Hi Olga…Patrick…"Arnold greeted politely.

"Hello Arnold…How are you?..."Olga said, trying to be somewhat social.

"We're here for the kids…"Patrick said, getting to the point.

"They're in the living room…"Arnold said as he invited him in.

Olga tried not to look directly as they passed by the decorations and photos of her sister and her husband. She however caught a glance of the picture of Helga when she graduated from Brown University, top of her class in the literary department. She also saw the picture of her award dinner when she made the best sellers list for the first time 8 years ago. She should feel happy for her. Her sister was a talented writer and everyone adored her work, all the trophies she had in her home were proof of that.

 ** _"_** ** _Haha_** …'The sound of children's laughter was heard as they entered the living room.

Olga saw her son and daughter in the middle of playing with their cousins with a board game and Helga was keeping an eye on them and her one-year old baby son Henry in her arms.

"I win again…" Lisa said happily as she turned to her partner.

"Girls rule!..."Megan, a five year old little blonde girl with a bow in her head, said happily.

"Two out of three…'Andy, an oblong headed fourth grader demanded.

"Yeah, your luck won't last forever…"Logan said.

"If you want to lose again, be my guest…'Lisa said determined.

"Yeah…"Megan said excitedly.

'Excuse me, but we got company…"Arnold announced.

"Hey Olga…"Helga said half-heartedly as she continued to play with the kids.

"Lisa…Logan…It's time to get home…"Olga said as she looked at her kids who suddenly frowned.

"Can't we stay longer mom, I was just about to beat Lisa…"Logan whined.

"In your dreams…'Lisa said as she stuck her tongue out to her brother.

"Were too…'Logan said.

"Both of you stop that…please…We should get going…"Olga insisted though her kids looked upset.

"Can't we stay mom, auntie Helga and uncle Arnold were just about to put on Evil twin…'Lisa asked.

"No, first we have dinner with your grandparents at six and you both have to get on with your homework…"Olga said seriously.

"I already did my homework mom…Auntie Helga helped me out a lot in math…"Lisa said.

"Me too, Uncle Arnold helped a lot …"Logan said smiling.

"Oh…How nice of you both to help them…'Olga said, though anyone else would have noticed that it was a little forced.

"Oh, it was no trouble at all…'Helga said as she kept rocking Henry in her arms.

"Now come along…"Olga insisted once more and saw her reluctant children say goodbye to their cousins and get their items.

Olga didn't try to look directly when she saw Logan give Arnold a hug or Lisa kissing Helga on the cheek before saying goodbye and getting in the car. Once in there, the family of four didn't talk. So Olga felt obligated to start the conversation.

"So, how was your day?...'Olga asked and as always,, her kids started talking all excited by all the things they did with their aunt and uncle.

Lisa and Logan talked amiably about how much fun they had playing baseball with them at the park, making cookies and playing board games all day. Olga tried to feel happy that they had fun but she couldn't help but think that they might like being with their aunt and uncle a little _too_ much.

Olga worked long hours 5 days of the week and on the weekends, she was swamped with lesson planning and over time she was forced to do since Patrick got unemployed but on the few times that she was free to spend with them, they always seem to be either with their cousins Andy and Megan or with her sister and her husband, going to places like the movies, the park, the aquarium and even Dino land and they always seem to be very happy and excited when they were with them.

Something Olga rarely got to see when it was just her, the twins and Patrick.

If she didn't know any better, Olga would have felt that they might have _preferred_ Helga over her…I mean _Helga and Arnold_ over her and _Patrick._

Yes, that's it. But she knew that such a thing was ridiculous. She loved her twins and they loved her. They were a nice, perfect family who was just facing a rough patch but once they overcame it, things will be absolutely perfect….

 _'_ _Yeah…Perfect?…"_ Olga thought as she kept her eyes on the road and tried to avoid a pothole.

She knew she didn't have a perfect family for many reasons. Her husband has been in and out of employment for the last few years. She met him about 5 years after she graduated from Bennington. It was after she decided to quit teaching to pursue an acting career in Broadway. Patrick Sherman was an aspiring rock star. He was so handsome and dreamy when she met him and when he dedicated his latest song to her, Olga's heart was stolen right there.

They got married after 6 months of dating and it was a great surprise to Olga that her father and mother didn't like Patrick. She had thought that they had needed time to adjust to him like with her ex-fiance Dough but her father always voiced his disapproval of her Patrick.

 _"_ _Olga, you can't be serious…A wanna-be musician…Do you wanna starve on the streets?!...'Her father's booming voice echoed in her mind._

 _"_ _No Olga, don't make the same mistake I made….'Her mother's crying voice echoed._

Olga was heartbroken that they wouldn't give their blessings but she made her choice and she knew that she wasn't in the wrong. She was in love and she was an adult and she could make her own choices. She married Patrick at the age of 29 years old and a year later she got pregnant with her twins. Olga honestly didn't expect to become a mother so soon, she had been hoping to try and work a little longer on her dream of Broadway but that wasn't in the cards anymore. With her not having any roles for Broadway and Patrick's music career not taking off yet, she had to go back to teaching to support her babies and she pushed Patrick to get a more steady job as well.

Now if only he could keep it for more than a few years and stop dropping everything just because he _thought_ he had a chance for fame or because he didn't like something about his job and decided to quit.

That was her first problem…the next one was her children, especially her daughter Lisa.

Lisa was a bit of a problem with her. She loved the girl but she…she…Olga didn't know where she went wrong with her. Lisa was so unusual for a Pataki child, getting C's on her report cards, getting into fights and detention on a near regular basis and acting so…not ladylike. Olga had tried to put her in ballet, piano lessons, violin, and gymnastics and train her for the spelling bee just her own parents did for her as a child but Lisa just didn't do well in them. Instead of becoming the top ballet dancer, she had two left feet and quit after only 3 lessons. Instead of becoming a budding pianist virtuoso like her mother before her, she barely seems to grasp the basics, her instructor said it was from lack of interest and Olga tried to get her daughter interested but she was so hard headed. She said that she didn't like piano, violin or ballet…She said that she wanted to be on the baseball team and Olga cringed at that.

It was such a…boy thing and not appropriate for a young lady, especially the child of Olga Pataki-Sherman. What's worse was that she came in second place in every spelling be she entered. Olga didn't understand what she was doing wrong with the girl…She would have asked her parents for help but she didn't want to worry them and think that their perfect daughter couldn't handle her own family.  
"Are we there yet?...'Logan whine out of boredom.

"Not yet, we will be at Grandpa and Grandma's house soon…"Olga said, trying to not lose her patience as kept driving.

All the while, she wondered how this had become her life.

Olga was once the golden girl of Hillwood. She had brains, beauty and charm yet how on earth did she get here? She was supposed to become the toast of Broadway yet she is now living in her old home town in a cheap apartment with a husband that her parents can't stand and a pair of twins she can barely control and things are different for her baby sister who is no longer the same little girl she once was.

Helga had grown up to be such a beautiful and successful young woman. She married a successful man and her kids Andy, Megan and Henry seemed to be very well in grades, extracurricular activities and social lives. Olga should have been happy for her baby sister's success but she couldn't help but wonder how that could happen to Helga when the opposite had happened to her in comparison.

Living in a cheap, small apartment, working a dead end teaching job, married to a man that she thought was a prince but couldn't hold down a job and with a pair of twins that she wasn't even sure liked being around her most of the time.

 _"When did it all happened?..._ "Olga thought bitterly as she kept driving to her parents' house.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Perfect Disaster_

 ** _Mummy, daddy and Patrick_**

* * *

 **A/N:** This is part one of how I see Olga's fate ending up. There will be more soon. This is just the first glance of what she is living like now. Up next we will see more details about her marriage, motherhood, her relationship with her parents and most of all with Helga.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	2. Mummy, Daddy and Patrick

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Perfect Disaster**

 ** _Chapter 2: Mummy, Daddy and Patrick_**

 _At the Pataki residence_

After what felt like an eternity, Olga had managed to pull up to her parents' home. It was a small, two room house that her father had managed to get by liquidating a chunk of his retirement fund after beepers became obsolete. It was absolutely nothing like the lovely blue-stone house Olga spent her entire childhood in, being doted on my her parents and getting straight A's and awards from school.

"We're here…"Olga said as she got out of the car and her family followed.

They knocked on the door and there was no answer. Olga knocked once more and frowned, wondering if her parents were home or not. After a few more minutes, the door finally opened, and Olga saw that it was her aging father Big Bob Pataki.

"Hello daddy…" Olga said in a cheery voice.

"Hey Olga…'Bob greeted and look to the twins and flat out ignored Patrick.

"Hiya gramps…"Logan said while Lisa smiled at him.

"Hey you tykes, how ya been?...'Bob said, in a rare moment of pleasantness.

"Awesome, today we played with Andy and Megan against some of their friends at baseball and we creamed them!...'Lisa said with a proud smirk.

"I'm not surprised, Pataki's never lose…especially at sports…"Bob said proudly to his grandchildren.

"In case you forgot, they are called Shermans…" Patrick said with his arms crossed.

Bob glared harshly at that and Olga gulped, not wanting them to get into another fight.

"That's what lawyers are for…"Bob muttered.

'Daddy…" Olga groaned in dismay.

"What's that supposed to mean?...'Patrick said indignantly.

"You should know by now you jobless bum!..."Bob shouted, causing the twins to roll their eyes, being long used to this kind of spats between them.

That didn't mean that Olga was.

"Please, calm down…Let's all go inside and I will make us a spectacular dinner feast…" Olga said, trying to defuse the situation.

' _Hmpt_ …Come on kids…"Bob said as he turned his back on Patrick and lead the twins inside.

Olga tried not to let another migraine form. Every time she comes to visit with Patrick and the kids, her father and her husband always have a spat. She knew her daddy didn't approve of Patrick's singing career but even when he had stable employment, he always told her that she should have left him and found somebody " _with a future_ ", as they were his exact words.

She honestly couldn't believe that this was what she has. When she first met Patrick, it was love at first sight and she was certain she had found her soul mate. She could still remember it like it was yesterday.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _About 13 years ago_

 _29 year old Olga Pataki was not having a very good day. She had just come back from another audition. Some Broadway talents scouts had arrived at Hillwood local theater this week and Olga saw it as her opportunity to finally shine. She had given it her all but in the end, the producers picked some girl named Wendy and Olga couldn't believe she was passed up._

 _Again…_

 _"_ _I can't believe this…'She sighed miserably, she would have cried but she knew it would do no good._

 _After her first rejection, she bawled her eyes out for weeks before her sister snapped her out of it, telling her that if she was going to cry and sob each time something didn't go according to plan, she would never be able to handle Broadway, the most competitive theater district in the world._ _Olga knew that in Helga's own, gruff way, she was trying to make her feel better. She also knew that she was right, if she let one rejection get her down like this, instead of trying to improve her acting skills, she would never become an actress._

 _So she got out of bed for the first time in two weeks and went back to get another roll. It was minor role for a small local show but Olga knew she had to be patient and work hard and sooner or later, she would have her dream._

 _That was five years ago and Olga was still nowhere near the level she hoped she would have been at this point of her life._ _She's spent the last 5 years of her life as a struggling actress, working part time jobs with short schedules so she could focus more time on her acting. She had managed to appear on some Off-Off-Off Broadway local shows but they were few and far in between._

 _"_ _Don't get down….You're lucky break will come soon…I know it…" Olga thought to herself, trying to shake away her negative feelings._

 _Suddenly she heard some music and turned to see some nightclub. Not thinking twice, Olga went inside and got a drink from the bartender. She then turned to the stage and stopped when she saw what was before her._

 _On the stage, she was a band performing but her eyes were focused on the lead singer. He was a tall, muscular and very good looking young man with dark, wavy hair and chiseled features. He looked like a runway quality model and the way he strummed his guitar made Olga feel like he was strumming her heartstrings._

 _"_ _Oh my…' Olga swooned as she listened to the music and admire the handsome man._ _She noticed that his eyes landed on her and he sent her a smile, showing off a pair of perfect, sparkly white teeth._

 _She was a goner._

 _"_ _Dreamy…" Olga gushed as she felt her face flush as the singer called her up to the stage. Olga got on and he pulled out his microphone._

 _"_ _Hey there beautiful…What's your name?..." The handsome singer asked, being so very charming._

 _"_ _Olga…" She answered, feeling her heart pounding._

 _"_ _Well Ms. Olga, my name is Patrick and I would like to dedicate my next song to you…"The singer said as he ordered his bandmates to start up the tune._

 _As Patrick serenaded her in front of the rest of the night club patrons, Olga felt like she was on cloud nine. Her melancholy from earlier was gone and she was replaced by new thoughts._

 _"_ _I think I'm in love…' Olga thought as she danced with Patrick as he continued to sing, believing that her luck was finally running around._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

That was how it went down.

She met Patrick during one of his shows and Olga fell head over heels for the charming musician. Patrick was so dreamy and charismatic and she couldn't say yes fast enough when he asked her out. Those two months together were wonderful….until she decided to introduce him to her parents. She could remember that day, even if she wished otherwise.

She had brought Patrick over, hoping for the best but it ended up being a total disaster! .

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _13 years ago_

 _Olga Pataki had just arrived to her parents' home with Patrick. Tonight was a very important night and she needed it to go perfectly._

 _"_ _Do I really have to do this?..." Patrick groaned._

 _"_ _What are you saying Patrick? This is very important! My family is dying to meet you…" Olga said insistently as she knocked on the door._

 _She waited a moment and soon her younger sister Helga answered the door._

 _"_ _Hello baby sister…' Olga said as she pulled Helga into tight hug._

 _"_ _Crimity Olga, I'm 17 years old…You can drop the baby sister stuff…' Helga complained._

 _"_ _No matter how old you get, you will always be my baby sister…" Olga said cheerfully, not noticing her sister's eye-roll._

 _"_ _So I take it, this is the guy you mentioned on the phone…" Helga jerked her thumb in his direction._

 _'_ _The names Patrick and you must be Helga, Olga mentioned you quite a bit…You're almost as pretty as she is…" Patrick said as he looked at her._

 _"_ _Gee…Thanks, bucko…" Helga said with an eye roll._

 _Patrick wasn't off the mark. Helga had certainly blossomed over the years. She was no longer the awkward looking little girl she has once been but now could certainly turn quite a few heads her way. Not that she really cared, since there has only ever been one guy for her and he liked her for more than just her looks._

 _"_ _Anyway baby sister, come on…I can't wait to see mummy and daddy…" Olga said excitedly as she dragged both her boyfriend and her sister inside the house._

 _Soon Miriam and Bob had joined them and the Pataki household was having a very tense dinner. Olga was sitting next to Patrick, swooning over him as he continued to eat the food on his plate. They all started with brief small talk to catch up. Olga mostly asked Helga how her college application was coming along and the girl said that it was going on well, that she already sent applications to Brown University, New York University and Stanford and should be expecting an answer any day now. However, small talk had to end eventually and now was the moment that they had all been waiting for._

 _"_ _So Patrick, what exactly did you say that you do for a living?..." Miriam asked while her husband just kept sending glares from across the table and her other daughter looked disinterested._

 _"_ _Oh, I'm a musician…My band is called the Sherman 5 and we play at quite a few places…" He said before taking another bite out of his chicken._

 _"_ _The Sherman 5"? Criminy, that sounds like something out of the seventies…" Helga thought with an eye roll._

 _"_ _So what I'm hearing is that you don't have a real job, is that it?..." Bob said critically. Dinner stopped almost immediately._

 _'_ _Excuse me?..." Patrick asked, sounding offended._

 _"_ _Is singing all you do or do you actually do something to make money? Did you even go to college…Or better yet, did you even finish high school?..." Bob demanded._

 _"_ _Hey, what's with you pops? I'll have you know I got a bachelor's degree in music but I'm destined to be a rock star…" Patrick said with his arms crossed._

 _"_ _Oh, so you could get a job but are choosing not to…That's hardly any better…" Bob spat._

 ** _"_** ** _DADDY!..."_** _Olga cried in dismay, wondering how it got this bad._

 _"_ _Calm down B…" Miriam tried to calm her husband while Helga wisely chose to keep out of it and excused herself from the table._

 _"_ _Don't tell me to calm down Miriam…Olga, it's bad enough that you quit teachingbut now your bring home a deadbeat to our house…What exactly are you doing to your life?..." Bob shouted._

 _"_ _Who are you calling a deadbeat?!..." Patrick shouted, feeling completely insulted._

 _"_ _I know'em when I see them…I can tell just by looking at you that you won't amount to anything and definitely not enough for my Olga…" Bob shouted._

 _"_ _ **DADDY, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU**_ _!..." Olga shouted as she ran away crying._

 _She ran into the tiny guest bedroom and locked herself in, crying herself into a pillow, unable to believe what a disaster this has been. She couldn't believe how her father was acting._

 _Patrick was the perfect man for her. He was handsome and dreamy. He was also a brilliant musician and she knew that just like she was destined for Broadway, Patrick would get his big break soon and she would be there to support him._

 _She loved him and he loved her and for the first time in a long time, Olga felt like her happy, old self again. Patrick was perfect for her…why couldn't her daddy understand?!_

 _"_ _It's not fair …" Olga bellowed into her pillow until her mother came into to comfort her._

 _"Are you alright Olga?..."Miriam asked as she entered._

 _"_ _No I'm not! Why is daddy doing this to me?...' Olga cried._

 _"_ _Oh honey, your father is just worried about you and wants what's best for you…" Miriam said as she tried to wipe away her tears._

 _"_ _He doesn't need to worry! Patrick is a wonderful man and I'm an adult now! I don't need him to be overprotective…" Olga whined._

 _"_ _I know honey but…about Patrick, where exactly did you say you met him?..." Miriam asked._

 _"_ _At this nightclub he was performing at….Oh, mummy…If only you hear him sing, you will know just how amazing he is…" Olga said to her mother._

 _"_ _So he doesn't have another job?..." Miriam asked in concern._

 _"_ _Why are you both so focused on that? Of course Patrick has a day job, he teaches music lessons to kids on the side, isn't that sweet of him…" Olga said in an infatuated tone._

 _"_ _I see…" Miriam said, not sounding pleased._

 _"_ _Olga, I…I just want you to be careful and not to rush into anything…You said that you've only been dating this guy for a few weeks…"Miriam questioned._

 _"_ _Two months exactly mummy, but what are you talking about?..." Olga asked with a raised eyebrow._

 _"_ _Just…Just promise me that you will take it slow...I don't want you to go too fast and make...a mistake..." Miriam said looking down to her feet._

 _Olga only stood there, having a hard time processing this before shaking her head._

 _"You don't have anything to worry about mummy, I know that Patrick is the one for me and I am not making any mistake. .." Olga said sounding confident._

 _"That's what I said when I met your father..." Miriam thought but didn't say out loud._

 _She soon left after Olga stopped crying but she was not ready to talk to her father yet so she gave her some space. All the while, her daughter was thinking this._

 _"I am not making a mistake...Patrick is the one for me and Olga Pataki NEVER makes mistakes..."She thought as she remained in that room for that night._

 _The next day, she and her father made up but he refused to apologize to Patrick. It was made clear that the two couldn't stand each other but Olga would not let it discourage her. She was certain that soon enough, her father would see all of Patrick's good traits and he would see that they were the perfect match._

 _Soon he would see it and everything would be alright and work out, just as it always has._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

That was 13 years ago and things between her father and Patrick haven't changed at all. If it wasn't for the twins, Olga worried her father would have completely stopped allowing any form of contact. Despite his gruff and intimidating disposition, it was no secret that Bob Bob adored his grandchildren, the only one's since Olga herself, who are able to soften up the tough as nails Pataki patriarch.

Soon the family had entered the Pataki home and Olga noticed her mother Miriam was in the middle of knitting and she didn't look mopey or hungover.

 _"_ _Good…"_ Olga thought, happy that the twelve-step process paid off in the end.

"Hello mummy…'Olga said as she hugged the elderly woman.

"Hey Olga…Oh Logan and Lisa…" Miriam said as she hugged her grandchildren.

"Hey nana…" Lisa greeted before turning to the television.

"So, how's school and everything?..." Miriam asked.

"We got to dissect a frog today, you should have seen how green Lisa got in class when she saw the guts…" Logan laughed.

"Shut up!..." Lisa barked and Olga cringed in embarrassment, hoping her parents would let it slide.

By some miracle, they didn't seem to mind and just kept talking about their days. And Olga tried not to react when they got to the part about spending the afternoon with Helga and her family.

"You should have been there, thanks to Uncle Arnold helping me with my curve ball, we managed to be Wolfgang Jr and Edgar..." Logan said proudly.

"Auntie Helga helped me with batting tips too..." Lisa said happily.

"That's nice...speaking of Helga, I heard that her book " _Cecile" ,_ is being nominated for a pulitzer..."Miriam said proudly.

"Yeah, she got the letter a few days ago and she and everyone is really excited... Her book is in the category for literary achievement..." Lisa said, obviously happy for her favorite aunt.

"That's my girl... Glad to see her writing career was the right choice..." Bob said with an unusual smile.

No one noticed Olga's frowning at that comment.

" _And my acting career was the wrong choice, according to you..."_ Olga thought but wisely kept quiet.

"Uncle Arnold said that their going to fly out in a few days for the award ceremony..."Logan explained.

"Well I can't wait, speaking of which...I read that article Arnold wrote about Cultural differences between the Green Eyes and the modern world...very fascinating..." Miriam said with a smile while her husband merely just shrugged but didn't disagree.

Olga tried hard not to roll her eyes at that. She always found herself annoyed that her parents would always speak so fondly of Arnold but would bad mouth Patrick at each chance. It's not that she didn't like Arnold, he was a good man, he had a good job and it was obvious that he and Helga adored each other and Andy, Megan and Henry all loved their daddy so much too.

She just wished that her mummy and daddy would at least try and get along with her husband as well as they got along with Helga's husband. Was that really so much to ask?!

The family soon found themselves being seated while Olga and her mother prepared dinner together. Olga, on the inside, kept praying that this would not end in disaster as she put her efforts into making a delicious meal as she used to make.

Back before her life became _imperfect._

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Perfect Disaster_

 ** _Lisa and Logan_**

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed part 2. Up next will focus on Olga's kids Lisa and Logan.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Ajay435:** To be honest it's a little of bit of both. I never really liked Olga and her _"perfection"_ but I also felt like she was very naïve and slightly narcissistic at times as well. For all her _"perfect"_ achievements on the show, she has proven to have very poor judgement and a bit overconfident in my own opinion. Her engagement to Doug and her acts in " _Student teacher"_ and _"Lis sis_ " are examples that while she might be academically and socially gifted, she still has a lot to learn about the real world and with _real_ relationships.

The fact that deep down she's extremely insecure and neurotic only worsens it when faced with the actual stress she tries to avoid.

This story is my view of her being forced to face the reality of life without Helga or her parents being there to help pick up the pieces since she is now an adult and her luck was bound to run out at some point.

 **Invader Johnny:** Yeah, I guess there are some similarities but as shown here, Olga pretty much brought in on herself since she didn't want to admit that she made a mistake.

 **Miyasa:** Thank you, I'm flattered.

 **Nairobi-Harper:** Thank you, I hope that this chapter lives up to expectations.

 **Metalheadrailfan:** Nice interpretation, it could be karma and a combination of poor choices caused my naivety.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	3. Lisa and Logan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Perfect Disaster**

 ** _Chapter 3: Lisa and Logan_**

The dinner at the Pataki household was very tense and slow for Olga's taste. Daddy and Patrick still insulted each other, mummy tried to focus on the twins and Olga only tried to keep their attention on enjoying the delicious, gourmet dinner she worked so hard on.

"More stuffing daddy?...' Olga offered, sounding as charming as she could.

"None for me, the doc says I gotta watch my cholesterol…" Bob waved away.

"I'll have some mom…" Logan asked and soon inhaled his extra portion along with his meal, although Bob looked unsatisfied.

"Honestly Olga, that's not enough for the boy…Don't tell me this is all he eats…How is he going to grow big enough to carry on the Pataki pride if he eats this little…" Bob criticized.

"No daddy, Logan eats plenty…right, sweetie?..." Olga asked her son.

"I'm good but keep it coming…" Logan said as he went back to his dinner.

"What about me? I'm as much of a Pataki as he is…" Lisa pointed out.

"You got that right, never forget it…" Bob said seriously to his granddaughter.

"Lisa and Logan, you guys are Shermans, remember…" Patrick said in annoyance.

"Was I talking to you?..." Bob spat and soon engaged into another fight with Patrick.

Olga tried hard not to groan and she felt her headache get worse. She honestly couldn't believe that her father thought that she was any less than a good mother to her kids. True, she had trouble controlling them…getting them to listen to her…and they didn't get straight A's…or Lisa wasn't interested in piano, ballet and beauty pageants and Logan was more interested with doing everything online when he wasn't doodling but that didn't mean that she was a bad mother.

 _"_ _Certainly not…"_ Olga thought as her eyes landed on her son.

Olga might never have had a brother but she knew how Pataki men were supposed to be like, given her father and many of her cousins were like. They had been star athletes in school, winning any contest they could get in and always express interest in a career in business like her father's beeper emporium.

Logan might be a Sherman by name but he had Pataki blood in him but no one would believe that. Logan, surprisingly enough, wasn't a very good athlete outside of baseball and even then, he paled in comparison to his _sister._ He was mostly a B and C student, getting A's only in his math, art and computer science classes. Olga tried to help him improve on his other classes but he sometimes couldn't get higher than a B if his life depended on it. Olga didn't know what she was doing wrong with him!

She could still recall his last report card.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _3 months ago_

 _Olga Pataki-Sherman looked completely agape when she saw what was on her son's report card. She had hired him a tutor, which costed a good chunk of her paycheck and this is what she gets._

 _"_ _Logan, how can you possibly explain these grades?..." Olga said seriously as she pointed to his C+ in chemistry._

 _"_ _What's the big deal mom? It's just one C?..." Logan asked, only to receive a frown from his mother._

 _He honestly didn't get why his mother was so upset. He only got one C, three A's and the rest B's. He worked really hard and he was doing a lot better compared to his other classmates, yet his mother was acting like he got an F or something._

 _"_ _Just a C?! And B's as well?! Logan, don't you understand that grades are an extremely important part that will help shape your future…" Olga reminded._

 _"_ _Mom, chemistry is a really hard class and Mr. Dabney is a total jerk, I'm lucky I even survived this semester…' Logan said._

 _"_ _Do not speak ill against your teacher, maybe that attitude is affecting your performance…" Olga chided._

 _"_ _What attitude? No one in my class got an A in his class this term, what do you think that means?..." Logan shouted._

 _"_ _That you are your friends need to take this more seriously…Honestly Logan, when I was your age I-…" Olga was cut off by her angry son._

 _"_ _Yeah, yeah…Got straight A's since third grade, I heard that story a million times…I'm sorry that I'm not a straight A student mom but not everyone is…' Logan defended._

 _Olga was completely dismayed that he would interrupt her like that. As a child herself, she never did such things or get such low grades._

 _"_ _Just go to your room, your father and I will talk about this when he gets home, we just want what's best for your future Logan, I had gotten straight A's all my life and it is what got me my scholarship to Bennington, where I graduated top of my class…." Olga pointed out._

 _Logan merely glanced around his family's tiny apartment and frowned at it, not wanting to look directly at his mother._

 _"_ _A lot of good that did, all things considered…" He thought but wisely kept quiet as he left for the room he shared with his twin sister._

 _"_ _What is wrong with that child?..." Olga said softly as she looked at the report card._

 _She just didn't understand why Logan had such trouble with school, she had invested a lot of time in his education since he could walk and all it got her was just three A's, a terrible C and disgusting B's._

 _"_ _What am I going to do?..." She thought in dismay as she put the report card away and waited for Patrick to get home so they could talk to their son together._

 _All the while, Olga wondered why her Pataki intelligence seemed to have skipped a generation this time around._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

Olga shook her head at that. She tried to help Logan focus more on classes but he was still getting C's here and there. She just didn't understand.

It wouldn't have been so bad, had it been that day, Helga's son Andy made the honor roll. Olga didn't mean to see it really, she had gone over to Helga's to borrow her car since her's broke down and she needed a ride. She remembered Andy running in all excited, proudly showing his mother the high marks he gotten, which had only been mostly A's and only 2 B's.

Olga couldn't explain why that stung a bit, especially since her Logan and Lisa haven't made honor roll yet, despite being older. She tried to shake away those memories and just focus on her family dinner. Eventually it came to a close and while Patrick had to go to the bathroom and Logan and Lisa chatted with their nana, Olga took the opportunity to ask her father for the loan she needed. She tried to explain that it was not what he thought. That she just needed some extra money for Logan and Lisa while Patrick got a new job and that she would pay him back soon.

Her father was silent for a while and Olga hated the look her was giving her. He only shook his head before pulling out his wallet.

"I keep telling you to dump that chump, Olga…or at least organize your priorities…I'm not made of money and I'm not always going to be around…" Her father grumbled as he wrote down the check and handed it to his eldest child.

"Daddy, I promise that I will pay you back within a month…" Olga said as she put the check safely in her purse before hugging her father in gratitude.

However, before she left, she heard him mumble this.

"I never have to lend _Helga_ any money…"Was what he said before turning back to the television to watch The Wheel.

Olga didn't want those words to sting, so she shook them off, took her coat and said goodbye to her mother and escorted her family back home.

* * *

 _At the Sherman residence_

"Home sweet home…" Patrick said as he flopped on the couch and flicked on the television.

"Now Logan and Lisa, you both better go study…" Olga ordered.

"Mom, we already did our homework at Auntie Helga's house…" Lisa reminded.

"Speaking of which, I should look over it and make sure that it's all right…" Olga said as she demanded the notebooks.

"We already double checked and Uncle Arnold helped too…" Logan said as he gave her his notebook.

Olga looked over the questions and answers and could safely say that they were correct. She checked math, science and chemistry and was surprised to see that they was no error yet. Reluctantly she gave the notebooks back.

"Very well…" Olga said…. "Anyway, you guys still have to study, I know that you have a math test next Friday…" Olga said seriously.

"Tomorrow mom, I wanna unwind…" Lisa yawned as she sat next to her father to watch television.

Olga merely turned off the TV.

"Hey, why did you do that?..." Patrick complained.

"Patrick, our daughter is neglecting her academic duties again…" Olga said with her arms crossed.

"You are?..." Patrick questioned.

"I'm not, I already studied this stuff at Auntie Helga's house and the test is in seven days, I'll do it tomorrow…" Lisa said in a bored tone.

"That attitude is the difference between getting A's and B's at school…" Olga said harshly.

"But mom, it's Friday and I wanna watch the baseball game, I need to watch Mickey Kaline Jr.'s and the Hillwood Black Sox techniques if I wanna go pro…" Lisa said dramatically.

"Lisa, baseball is just a hobby but school is a priority…No buts…" Olga said seriously and saw her daughter's face frown hard.

"Don't worry kiddo, I'll tape the game for ya…" Patrick offered but his daughter still looked upset.

Lisa said nothing as she just marched to her bedroom with Logan right behind her.

'Those two…" Olga muttered.

"Don't you think you're being a little hard on them…Their smart kids, they already did their homework and they got plenty of time to study for that test…" Patrick said, not even bothering to get up from the couch.

"I'm just thinking about their future…They need to excel if they ever want to make it anywhere…"Olga said in concern.

"I think you worry too much, I was mostly a C student as a kid but I still managed to get into college…" Patrick pointed out.

 _"_ _I know and that's the problem…"_ Olga thought but wisely kept quiet, not wanting to get into a fight with him right now.

She was too busy worrying about her children, most especially Lisa. She was such a brilliant girl but she was so obsessed with sports that Olga was worried she would never reach her true potential. She honestly didn't understand why Lisa turned out like this. She hated basically everything Olga ever loved as a child, which was school, dresses, ballet and everything remotely feminine.

She remembered that she tried to put her in a beauty pageant when she was six and that turned into a disaster.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _About 6 years ago._

 _Olga couldn't believe that this was happening to get. The Little Miss Hillwood Beauty Pageant has arrived in town and Olga was excited. She had won that pageant for 5 years in a row. She had brought the news to her little girl Lisa, expecting her to be excited for a chance to dress up all beautiful and win a crown like she was a princess._

 _Just like her mother before her._

 _"_ _ **I don't wanna!**..." Lisa shouted as she stomped her foot._

 _"_ _But Lisa darling, beauty pageants are so much fun and you're so pretty, you can easily win…" Olga encouraged but her daughter just screamed louder._

 _"_ _ **No! No!** I don't even like wearing dresses…They're itchy…" Lisa complained._

 _"_ _At least try it on…" Olga insisted._

 _"_ _No! I don't wanna…" Lisa resisted._

 _"_ _Now young lady, come now…" Olga said as she managed to force the dress on her very reluctant daughter._

 _"_ _Oh, look at how adorable you look…" Olga said as she pulled out a mirror, showing her pretty little daughter look cute in the pink dress she bought her._

 _Lisa only pouted and scowled at the image._

 _"_ _I hate it….' Lisa shouted as she tried to take it off._

 _"_ _Now Lisa behave….I was thinking that for the talent portion of the contest, I would teach you how to play "A minute's waltz" in exactly-…" Olga looked down and saw that her daughter was no longer standing where she left her and her dress was unceremoniously left on the floor._

 _"_ _Lisa!..." Olga said as she picked up the dress and went to look for her daughter._

 _She just didn't understand why she was acting like this. She knew her little girl could be energetic but there was a limit. She soon managed to find her daughter in her room, now dressed in her usual blue jumper._

 _"_ _Lisa, you need to take this seriously…The beauty pageant is in two weeks and we need to get you ready…" Olga insisted._

 _"_ _I don't wanna be in any pageant…and I don't want to wear that dress…" Lisa said frowning._

 _"_ _Just give it a chance and I know you will have as much fun as I had at your age…" Olga said cheerfully as she pulled her daughter with her to get dressed once more._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

Olga sighed. The entire pageant had been a disaster since Lisa had been stubborn and even after being dressed and taken there, she refused to answer any questions and perform. She didn't win and after that, Olga didn't try any more pageants but she knew that for whatever reason, her daughter just wasn't a traditional girly girl.

Just how did that happen anyway?

The mother had decided to go check on her kids, to make sure that they were studying but she suddenly heard them talking from the other side of the door.

"That's enough for tonight…" Lisa said in boredom.

"I'll say, I am tired…" Logan yawned.

"I don't get why mom gets so crazy when it comes to tests…I mean Auntie Helga isn't like that…Even when Andy got that C last month, she thought he did okay…" He continued.

"Auntie Helga is cool like that…" Lisa said smiling as she thought about her aunt.

Lisa wasn't going to sugarcoat it. Her life wasn't all that great, between her dad constantly switching employment, them moving from apartment to apartment every few years and a half-crazy mother who always seems to think that there was something wrong with them. But Lisa knew that there was nothing wrong with her. Just because she wasn't a straight A student like her mother was or was interested in frilly dresses or winning every competition she entered, didn't mean that there was something wrong with that.

That was what Auntie Helga said and Lisa could always count on her to make her feel better…especially in concerns with her mother.

Ever since she was a little kid….

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _About 3 years ago_

 _A 9 year old Lisa Miriam Sherman had just left her house after another spat with her mother. It was over the annual spelling bee. Lisa had told her mother constantly that she didn't want to join but she was still obsessed with making her take that stupid trophy._ _She had been making her read and practice every single day and it was driving her crazy. When her mother snapped at her, Lisa had the last straw._

 _"_ _You have to practice if you want to win next week!..." Olga said seriously._

 _"_ _Maybe I don't want to win…I never wanted to be in this thing…You did…" Lisa shouted before running out the room._

 _That was more or less how it went down. So now Lisa had gotten out of her place and was on her way to the only place in the city where she could easily cool down and no one would yell at her just because she didn't want to be some trophy-winning-cyborg her mother wanted her to be._ _She hopped on the bus and soon arrived at her destination. S_

 _he knocked on the door and waited and soon her aunt Helga answered it._

 _"_ _Hello Lisa, what are you doing here? It's late…" Helga said in concern._

 _"_ _I had another fight with mom…Can I hang here?..." Lisa asked, looking defeated._

 _"_ _You don't even have to ask…" Helga said as she allowed her in._ _She took Lisa to the living room ,where Uncle Arnold was, playing with a 6 year old Andy and a 2 year old Megan._

 _"_ _Look who we have here…" Helga said as she brought her niece in._

 _"_ _Hey there Lisa, what brings you here?…" Arnold said as he held Megan._

 _"_ _Another family drama moment, I believe…" Helga theorized._

 _"_ _The spelling bee is coming up and mom is driving me crazy, I just had to get away from the house…" Lisa sighed._

 _'_ _I know that story, well you can hang here if you want but I gotta let your mom know where you are…" Helga pointed out._

 _"_ _Please don't make me go back…I just need a break from the dictionary and from mom…"Lisa said as she rubbed her temples._

 _"_ _I get it, since it's Saturday, I will let your mom know that you're here and I'll ask if you can spend the night but Lisa, you can't just run out and travel the city at night, it's really dangerous…" Helga warned her._

 _"_ _I was careful and took a bus straight here…" Lisa pointed out._

 _Helga only went to make a call, informed Olga of the situation and after a pretty long argument…um…discussion, the arrangements were made._

 _"_ _Okay, I'll bring her in the morning, night Olga…" Helga said before hanging up._

 _"_ _Good news, you can stay the night but your heading home first thing in the morning._

 _"_ _You hear that guys, sleep over!..." Lisa said excitedly to her cousins._

 _"_ _Alright!..."Andy shouted while Megan giggled in excitement._

 _'_ _Arnold, could you take the kids to go pick out a movie, I want to talk to Lisa alone for a moment…" Helga said to her husband who nodded._

 _"_ _Sure thing, come on you guys, let's go see what's on Netflix tonight…" Arnold said as he carried his two kids away from the area, leaving Lisa alone with her aunt._

 _"_ _So come on, tell Auntie Helga everything…" She offered._

 _"_ _I already told you, mom is driving me crazy…Just because she was a spelling champion as a kid, and everyone is expecting me to be just like that…" Lisa said sadly._

 _"_ _I get it, it was the same for me at your age, my dad drove me crazy, working me night and day just because of his sick obsession with winning and because he stupidly made a promotion involving his beepers…." Helga said cynically._

 _"_ _Gramps did that? That doesn't sound like him…" Lisa said in confusion._

 _"_ _He's changed in his old age, thankfully but you're not alone Lisa, I get it…" Helga said compassionately._

 _"_ _I just can't stand it, not just at home but at school, everyone expects me to be a Straight A, overachiever just because mom was…" Lisa said in frustration._

 _"_ _Been there too…Lisa I understand, your angry, tired and frustrated that people always expecting you to be exactly like your mother and you feel hurt when they think something is wrong with you just because you don't act like she did or win any trophies…I lived that too but you want to know what I learned…" Helga started._

 _"_ _What?..." Lisa asked._

 _"_ _I learned that they are jerks who don't know what they are talking about…Lisa, you don't have to be like your mother…You just have to be yourself…You're a smart kid, you have a good head on your shoulders and what matters is how you feel…Never let anyone make you think otherwise…" Helga said._

 _"_ _Just because you don't get straight A's does **not** mean that your not smart, if anything, there a ton of kids who actually want to have a 3.0 GPA like yours….Because it IS a good and if you don't want to be in the spelling bee, no one should force you…" Helga explained._

 _"_ _It's not just that…There are these kids at school, some mean girls who heard about mom, they look at her year book photo and they always say that I'm not as pretty as her and that I'm a weirdo tomboy because I play with the boys and like sports…" Lisa said, some of her insecurities out._

 _"_ _First off, those girls are morons, so don't listen to them…and second, there is nothing wrong with liking sports. Lisa, you're beautiful and there is nothing wrong with being a tomboy. I was a tomboy at your age and I'm proud of it…."Helga said with her arms folded in pride._

 _Lisa smiled at that, as she continued to listen to her aunt._

 _When I was your age I played baseball, football and I loved WrestleMania. The only problem was that…at your age I wasn't as…" Helga trailed off, not sure how to put the fact that she was a bully without being careful._

 _"_ _What?..." Lisa asked._

 _"_ _Let's just say I wasn't the friendliest girl in town…and a lot of kids didn't like being around me since I was always so angry and lashed out…" Helga said, looking a little ashamed._

 _"_ _You were? I find that hard to believe…"Lisa said._

 _"_ _Well believe it, I wasn't all sunshine but you're a lot better adjusted that I was at your age, so don't feel bad. If you love playing sports, then play sports and if you like hanging out with the guys then hang out with them. It's your life and while you may be Olga's daughter, you are_ _ **not**_ _Olga and you don't have to be…" She continued._

 _"_ _Really?..."She asked hopefully._

 _"_ _Really, because all you have to be is Lisa, and between you are me, I prefer one Lisa over two Olga's every day of the week…" Helga said, causing her niece to laugh at that._

 _"_ _Thanks Auntie Helga, I needed that…" Lisa said gratefully._

 _"_ _Anytime Lis…Now come on, let's go join in before Football Head hogs all the popcorn…" Helga said and Lisa giggled at hearing her Uncle's funny nickname._

 _The next morning Lisa went back home, now feeling much better with herself. She barely spoke to her mother during the car ride but she still felt better, especially after what her aunt said. Just because she was Olga's daughter, didn't mean that she had to become Olga as well._

 _And she knew that she didn't want to either. She just had to be Lisa and she was more than happy with that._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

Lisa sighed, that was one of many times her aunt or Uncle have comforted her or her brother. Lisa sometimes wondered if she was even in the right family. She and Auntie Helga got along great and had so much in common and Uncle Arnold was really fun too. They supported her baseball dream, didn't make too big a deal about the kind of grades she and her brother got and they always knew how to have the best fun.

Andy, Megan and Henry were really lucky to have them as parents.

Uncle Arnold was the nicest guy in the world but Auntie Helga…Lisa never had a hard time with her because she always seemed to know what was bothering Lisa and always knew how to make her feel better. It was like she truly understood her and what she struggles with just because she was born as the daughter of the " _great'_ Olga Pataki.

"Why can't mom be more like her?..." Lisa said looking down before putting her books away.

It was getting late and she didn't want to have to deal with her mother nagging her to get to bed, so she beat her to the punch. As she and Logan went to bed, they had no idea that their mother had been on the other side of the door, listening in on their conversation.

Or that she heard the last sentence Lisa said, loud and clear.

Olga said nothing as she just stood there for a period of time. She didn't notice that tears formed in her eyes and she didn't notice how much time has passed since then. All she could notice was that stinging feeling inside her from earlier multiply.

" _Oh_ …"She sighed as finally found mobility and left for her room, her daughter's words haunting her for the rest of the night, as she wondered what she did wrong.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Perfect Disaster_

 ** _Helga_**

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed part 3. Up next is the one we've all be waiting for Olga vs. Helga.

Also, how do you guys like Lisa and Logan. As shown here, they are pretty average, decent kids but I always figured that Olga, unintentionally, couldn't be satisfied if her kids weren't automatically carbon copies of her, getting straight A's and winning every competition they were in.

Basically, no different than her own parents before her. Sad but true.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Nairobi-Harper** and **Guest** : It's gotten better, as shown here. Helga and her parents may not have the same toxic relationship they once had but they aren't suddenly perfectly happy. It's mostly helps that Miriam has become somber and Helga is no longer under their roof and thus, finally able to untapped her potential.

 **Miyasa:** You're welcome.

 **Invader Johnny:** Karma it is, as well as a slap from reality.

 **Metalheadrailfan:** That would be a cool twist.

 **Ajay435:** I'm glad that you enjoyed it.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	4. Helga

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Perfect Disaster**

 ** _Chapter 4: Helga_**

 _Saturday_

Lisa Miriam Sherman and her brother Logan Robert Sherman had just woken up and were getting ready for their day. They showered, brushed their teeth and were getting ready for today. They were happy that it was Saturday and usually that meant a whole day of friends, fun and the works...if they could get away from their mother that is. Although today was a little bigger than the average Saturday to them.

Today it was a big baseball game against their cousin's team and the twins, especially Lisa, wanted to give it their all.

"Hurry up Logan, we don't want to be late..."Lisa said as she pulled her long, brown hair into her usual ponytail.

"Hold your horses, I'm almost done..."Her brother said from the bathroom.

Lisa rolled her eyes and then checked herself in the mirror. She was wearing her usual blue baseball jersey, jeans and sneakers. This is how she liked it, she was at her most comfortable in this style and not in the frilly, girly clothes the rest of her peers wore and her mother constantly insisted she should wear as well.

Dresses...ick!

She still couldn't believe she had to wear that dress last week just to go to auntie Helga's award ceremony for her new book. She loved her aunt with all her heart and it was only because she wanted to be supportive that she finally let her mother talk her into wearing that frilly dress her grandmother gave her. She didn't like the way she looked in that dress or with her hair down and styled by her mom. She looked...she didn't look like herself at all. If it wasn't for the fact that she had her father's dark hair and green eyes, she would look almost identical to her mom. She didn't like that either, she had enough of a problem having people constantly compare her school performance and lack of academic achievement with her mother's enormous legend on her, she didn't want to start being compared even more for her looks by suddenly dressing all like some froo froo girly girl.

That wasn't her.

In this jersey and jeans, she was herself and she liked it that way.

Soon she and her brother were done and they were on their way out.

"Bye mom..." Lisa and Logan said quickly as were almost out of the door before she called back.

"Wait! Where are you two going?..." Olga asked her children.

"Our game is today, remember...We're playing against Andy's team today and I intend to win..."Lisa said determinedly.

Despite her cousin being 3 years younger than her, he and his team were really good but Lisa was determined to win. Baseball was her passion and she always gave her all in each game.

"Oh, I remember..." Olga said.

If that baseball game was today, that meant that Helga and likely her husband Arnold would be there to support Andy and his team. Although they would also try and support Lisa and her team as well, as they always did.

"So I should expect you later..."Olga said.

'Much later, after the game, auntie Helga promised to take us, Andy and his friend out for ice cream to celebrate, win or lose..."Lisa explained.

"I see.., how...nice of her..." Olga said, trying to not be bothered by that.

Of course Helga would be feeling generous enough, not only to take time out of her busy schedule of a multi-award winning, renown author to see her children's game, but to celebrate with them as well. She could afford to after all, especially after winning the "" _Hillwood Award for Literary Achievement_ ", for the latest installment in her _"Cecile"_ series, which had a $1,000 cash prize as well. As if she needed it since she already received plenty of money from royalties off her books and articles and her husband made good money as an anthropologist as well.

Anyway, the entire family was there and Olga went to support her sister like the good sister that she was.

However it was a particularly stressful day in general. It took a lot of convincing until she managed to get Lisa to wear a dress and Patrick to show up on time. She loved that man but he can never take anything seriously. The ceremony was lovely and Helga gave such a _lovely_ acceptance speech, thanking her husband and children for supporting her and being her inspiration, along with her old friend Phoebe and she also mentioned Logan and Lisa as well.

However neither she, mummy or daddy were mentioned in that speech at all. Their parents didn't even notice as they were too impressed by Helga's award and the reporters who came to take pictures of the event to notice., It was much like back in Olga's childhood when _she_ had won competitions and impressed their parents, except that it wasn't _her_ but someone else with that attention now.

Olga had just smiled, congratulated her sister and took a few pictures but she couldn't get the fact out of her mind that she...and their parents...weren't mentioned in her speech at all but she didn't say anything. They had all gone out to celebrate after that and Lisa and Logan kept gushing on how cool they thought their aunt was. That was over a week ago.

Olga sighed, trying to fight down her feelings and addressed her children. "I hope you both have a good game today..." She started.

"You know that I will..."Lisa said confidently.

"I hope so...I'm going to watch too..."Olga said.

She rarely went to her daughter's baseball games since she was either too busy with work or at her acting classes but today she had nothing to do and she didn't want anyone to think she _chose_ not to support her children. That would make her a bad mother.

She didn't notice her daughter cringed when she mentioned that.

"You are?..."Lisa said in dismay.

The last time her mother went to one of her baseball games, she totally humiliated her in front of her friends. One of her friends Tony had been feeling depressed over losing the game and her mother, out of nowhere, mentioned the night light she had until 5th grade to try and " _cheer him up_ " and to not let failures get him down or something and used her as an example.

The end result was her being teased for a week straight and not speaking to her mother for the same amount of time.

"Mom, your not going to embarrass us again, are you..."Lisa said in a warning tone.

"Why on earth would you say that?..." Olga asked completely shocked she would say that.

"The night light incident last year..." Lisa said angrily.

"And the time you told my friends about my blanket in third grade..." Logan reminded.

Sure it was years ago but teasing like that can't be forgotten, especially when your a third grader trying to fit in.

"I said sorry about that, I didn't think it was that big of a deal..."Olga said with a sigh.

She didn't mean to embarrassed them. She actually thought Lisa managing to conquer her fear of the dark was admirable and had tried to use that to inspire Tony. She didn't realize until after the act was done that her daughter didn't appreciate it, the same with her son. His blanket accidentally flew away while it was drying and she went to get it and gave it back to him as soon as possible, not realizing that his friends were with it at the time.

"I promise that I won't say anything to your friends other than to wish them luck..."Olga said with a pleading look.

Her children still looked unconvinced, then they shared a look and then sighed, as if they made some kind of silent conversation.

"Alright mom..."Lisa sighed.

"Splendid, I'll go get your father and we'll all go together..."Olga said with a perky smile.

"Mom, dad said he and his band have to practice today...'Logan reminded.

"Oh yeah..."Olga said, a little deflated.

Her husband practices with his band at least twice a week, even when he was in between jobs. Olga loved him and she tried to be supportive of his dream but there were at times when it was a little inconvenient. He at the very least managed to get that supervising job at the News Stand, thankfully. It wasn't a glamourous or prestigious job but at least Olga could relax a little more with their expenses such as bills, rent, saving for the kid's colleges, her acting lessons, Lisa and Logan's tutors, their bi annual trips to New York so she could try and audition on Broadway (again) and many other little expenses here and there.

"Well come now..."Olga said as she took her car keys.

Lisa just remained quiet, only wanting to focus on the game and to avoid as much humiliation as possible today.

* * *

 _At Gerald's Field_

The Sherman twins and mother finally arrived and Lisa and Logan immediately saw their cousin Andy and his team. It included his friend Kiara Johansen, Adam Berman, Courtney Gammelthorpe, Keisha Horowitz and a few others in his fourth grade class.

"Hey Andy..."Lisa waved.

"Hey guys, lets have a good game..."The football headed boy said as he extended his hand for good sportsmanship.

"Yeah, good game..."Lisa said as she shook his hand.

"Don't let us win too easily cuz'..."Logan said with a smirk.

"Oh, I won't and I hope you won't let me win too easily..."He said with the kind of smirk only someone with Pataki blood was known to have.

The kids soon separated and went to their respective teams. Lisa and Logan arrived to their seventh grade baseball team, who were all eager to await instructions from their captain.

"Alright everyone, remember that just because these guys are still in elementary school, don't underestimate them. I want you guys to give me your all like you do in every game, that's what's kept our winning streak intact this year...'Lisa said while she was in captain mode.

Her team nodded and soon went to their positions.

" _ **Play ball!.**_.."The umpire shouted.

Lisa grinned as she took her baseball mitt and went to her position.

Time to play ball.

* * *

 _The bleachers._

Olga went to go take a seat and soon found herself next to her sister and her husband. Megan and Henry were also there as well.

"Oh, hello baby sister..."Olga said as she took a seat.

"Hey Olga..."Helga said as she didn't take her eyes off the game.

"How are you?...'Arnold said politely as he held baby Henry in his arms.

"I am well..."Olga said as she turned to her niece and nephew.

"Hello there little Megan...'Olga cooed and pinch the girls cheek, not noticing that she was squirming.

"Aunt Olga..."Megan grumbled, not liking this.

"So, how is everything in school? Make any new friends? Oh, I love this bow, is it new?..."Olga said as she touched the hair decoration.

"I've had this bow since I was a baby..." Megan said, having said this at least once before. Her aunt only giggled and patted her on the head, not noticing that the 5 year old didn't like it very much.

"Oh little Henry, you are getting really big..."Olga said as she cooed the baby that was still in her brother-in-laws arms.

"Anyway Olga, where's Patrick?...'Helga asked, noticing that her children weren't really comfortable with their aunts over-affection.

"Oh, he couldn't make it...Band practice today...'Olga said, trying to sound like it didn't bother her at all... " Oh just to let you know, he managed to get another job, he's working as a supervisor now..." Olga said, trying to make it sound more impressive than it really was.

"That's great..."Helga said before suddenly jumping up and shouting to the players after Andy hit the ball.

" _ **Faster Andy! Run!**_..." Helga shouted and cheered when her son was declared _"safe"_.

'Alright, he did it!..."Arnold said proudly

"That's our boy..."Helga said proudly before turning to her other kids... "Just like you..."She cooed to Henry, who giggled and then turned to Megan... "And you are our girl"..."She said to her daughter who smiled at that.

"I am..."Megan giggled at that before going back to cheer for her brother.

Olga watched the interaction. She wished she knew her sister's big secret. Every time she saw her with her children, Andy, Megan and Henry always seemed so...she couldn't describe it but she wished Logan and Lisa would be more willing to be with her around their friends but like this morning, they were just worried she would do or say something to embarrassed them. She doubted Andy and Megan _ever_ said such a thing to _Helga,_ since she is such a _wonderful_ mother. So " _wonderful_ " that even Olga's own children preferred her sometimes.

It hurt a lot.

The game continued, with Andy and Lisa's teams each having about the same score. Olga didn't know how to feel about this. She didn't know a lot about sports, especially baseball. She had been a cheerleader in high school, amongst many of her other extracurricular activities and she dated quiet a few players but she didn't understand most of this, but Helga did apparently.

"Andy is doing real great..."Arnold commented as her son was now pitching.

"He sure is, Logan isn't doing too bad either..."She turned to Olga, who's son was on second base.

"Yes, he is doing well..."Olga said, wishing she just understood. It was kind of hard to tell who was in the lead if her sister and husband were cheering for _both_ teams.

"I can tell Lisa is doing great as team captain, she is quite the leader..."Helga said with what look to be a proud look on her face.

Olga frowned when she realized her sister wasn't even really talking to her right now. She was just stating personal belief and the way she was talking, it was almost like she was praising one of her _own_ children. Olga knew she shouldn't be upset that someone was complimenting her children, but they were _her_ children. Not _Helga's_.

"Yes, _my_ daughter is good at this..."Olga said, feeling so strange right now.

She still wished her daughter had put her attentions to more traditionally feminine, academic pursuits like music, spelling bee's and others but Lisa was very focused on this sport. At least if she wins this, a Pataki victory was a Pataki victory and that had to count for something.

* * *

 _Later_

The game continued until later. It was the bottom of the ninth, the bases were loaded and Lisa was at bat. Andy's friend Kiara was pitcher now, Logan was on third base and Andy was in outfield. It was anyone's game at this point.

"This is getting intense...'Arnold commented as he gave Henry his bottle.

"Is Andy winning mommy?...'Megan asked, as she still a little confused on the game.

"He's doing really good...just like your cousins...'Helga said to her daughter.

It was obvious that regardless of who ended up winning, Helga was still proud of her boy no matter what. The same could not be said for Olga, who was trying hard not to give into her impulses. She had been in numerous competitions and even when they have been close, she always was victorious by a long shot, she rarely, if ever faced a situation like this and she didn't know how to handle this other than hope that her kids win.

"Good luck sweetie!..."Olga shouted, as she felt that was the appropriate response.

"So anyway Olga, after this we're taking the kids for a victory pizza and ice cream, would you like to join us?...'Arnold offered.

"Oh...That would be lovely..." Olga said politely while on the inside she was thinking... _"Yes, to celebrate **my** kids victory..." _

She then continued to watch, wait for her kids victory.

* * *

 _On the field_

Lisa was at bat while the umpire behind her, Adam Berman, was giving Kiara signals. Lisa looked to her friend Tony who was also giving her a signal as well. Lisa was really elevated at this point. This was one of the most intense games she had in a while and she really enjoyed it, but now was the time to try and seal her victory.

"Let me have it!..."She said as she gripped her bat tighter, feeling the thrill of the game in her blood.

Kiara then threw the pitch and Lisa managed to hit it, sending it flying.

"Alright!..."She shouted as she and her team began running, while the rival team tried to catch the ball.

"I'm not letting you win that easy!...'Andy said as he ran faster, trying to catch the ball before it hit the ground, with Lisa and Logan nearing home plate, Andy, jumped as high as he could and managed to grab the ball before hitting the ground, still holding onto it...just before Lisa could make it home.

Andy managed to win the game.

 _ **"You're out!** _4th grade wins!..."The umpire shouted.

Everyone in the stands started cheering and Andy's teammates ran up to lift him up, congratulating him on catching the winning ball.

 _ **'A** **ndy! Andy! Andy!.**_..'They cheered as they all carried their star player to celebrate.

Lisa only looked at that...but smiled proudly. Her cousin gave her a good game and that was all she wanted in the end. True, she wanted to win but she wasn't going to be a sore loser. She was better than that.

"I can't believe we lost to some wimpy 4th graders..." Doug, one of her classmates said and Lisa glared at him.

'"Hey watch it! That fourth grader is my cousin and he's not wimpy!...'Lisa said in defense before she went up to her cousin, with Logan right behind her.

"Great game cousin..."She said in an accepting tone.

"Same to you guys..."Andy was as he shook her hand.

"Yeah, I had fun..."Logan said

"Me too..." Andy said.

The Shortman and Sherman's, along with their team mates all gave congratulations and telling the others they had a good time in this friendly game.

* * *

 _Back with the parents_

Olga looked sadly, not knowing how she was going to fix this. Her daughter must be feeling so devastated, the same with Logan. While she didn't totally approve of this baseball thing, Lisa loved it and now she ended up losing to her _younger_ cousin.

Oh, she must be feeling awful...  
"Andy won!..."Arnold cheered.

"That's our little Mickey Kaline in the making..." Helga said happily.

"Big brother won!...'Megan said while Henry only kept giggling.

They didn't notice Olga's emotional turmoil as the two teams came up. Olga just immediately went to console her children.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry..."Olga said sympathetically, feeling bad that they lost.

"Uh, about what mom?..."Lisa asked in confusion.

"I know you both worked hard for this game and you must feel bad...Let's go home...'She said, looking like her parents did the day they thought she had gotten a B+ in college.

"Um...Mom, we're getting pizza and ice cream with auntie Helga and uncle Arnold, remember...Lisa reminded, feeling a little embarrassed by her mother's weird behavior.

Olga was stunned but figured her kids were just trying to put on a brave face for her. Before she could say anything else, Helga came in and gave the twins a hug, with her own kids right behind her.

"You both were amazing out there today..."She praised to her niece and nephew.

"So was Andy, you really didn't make it easy, did you?...'Logan commented.

"I said I wasn't going to...You both were great, I haven't had that much fun in a long time, so thanks..."Andy said as he held onto the baseball he caught.

"Thank you, you and your team were great out there..." Lisa said, meaning it.

Olga was completely perturbed by what she was seeing. Her sister and her son were acting so...and her children were so...what was going on here?!

"I'm proud of you, all of you...You were all amazing out there..."Helga commented and then turned to Lisa with a proud look on her face.

"You did pretty good as team captain...You should feel proud..."She said reassuringly.

"I am auntie..."Lisa said with a smile. Even if she didn't win, what mattered was that she gave a good game, Even her idol Mickey Kaline Jr didn't win every season but he still kept trying and always gave the best game he could muster. That was Lisa's motto as well.

Olga however looked appalled and started frowning, her own children didn't even look upset that they lost...to their much younger cousin...Their honor roll, student of the month cousin who just beat them again, despite being much younger.

"Well come on kids, time t ogo to Slausens for the victory feast...'Helga said, making the children cheer in happiness.

"Oh yes, to celebrate _your_ son's victory...again..."Olga muttered under her breath until she realized what she did. Helga was looking at her suspiciously.

"And what's that suppose to mean?..."Helga asked with her hands on her hips.

Arnold immediately sensed the tension and knew he had to get the kids out of here before they witness something unpleasant.

"Uh, Helga, if it's alright, I'll take the kids ahead to Slausens..."Arnold suggested. His wife only merely nodded, not taking her eyes off her older sister.

"Come on guys, ice cream awaits us...'Arnold said as he took Henry in his arms and tried to heard the kids in that direction.

"But what about mommy and aunt Olga?..."Megan asked innocently, not understanding the situation. The rest of the kids wanted an answer as well.

"They'll meet up with us, now come on, we can decide on toppings on the way..."Arnold said as he took the kids and their teams to go out celebrating.

Now they were gone, with only the two Pataki sisters alone on the field. Olga remained silent while Helga looked at her accusingly.

"What was that about?...'Helga demanded.

"I don't know what you mean..."Olga said innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about...What's with the attitude Olga?..."Helga demanded.

Her sister tried to look dumb but soon looked like she was angry or something and then almost looked like she was about to cry.

"My children lost today..."Olga started, causing Helga to blink.

"That's it, Olga it was just a friendly game between friends, it's not like this was the twins official little league game...'Helga explained but Olga still looked upset.

"My children lost...and you were basically showing them that it's _**not** _a big deal!...'Olga suddenly started shouting.

"What?..."Helga said, shocked by her sister's sudden volume.

"You're always rubbing the fact that Andy is better than them at school and now at sports...and you have the nerve to always rub that in my kids face..." Olga accused.

"I have never done such a thing!..."Helga said, appalled by the accusation.

"I love Logan and Lisa, they are wonderful children..." Helga insisted.

"Yes, **_my_** children, not yours..."Olga shouted.

"What is wrong with you Olga? Why are you making such a big deal out of nothing?...'The younger blonde woman asked.

 _ **"NOTHING?!** _We are Pataki's and Pataki's never lose at anything...although you don't seem to understand that since _your_ son won the game...and student of the month...and a spot on honor roll while my children can only get slightly above a B average...'Olga said, her bitter emotions coming out.

"Okay, what does this have to do with anything?...'Helga demanded to know.

"The point is that you don't even try to make sure your son excels and he _still_ gets rewarded more than my children do..."Olga said, envy obvious in her tone... " Lisa doesn't even try to get better grades or even care about competitions and Logan is more concern with drawing than following the Pataki footsteps and I spent countless hours and money on tutors to make sure they succeed in life...and...and...you give them the idea that even if they _don't_ succeed, it's not a big deal!..."The older blonde woman shouted.

"First off Olga, I do care about my children and their future but I'm not going to make the mistake our parents made with you and me..."Helga said, finally figuring out what this was about.

"What are you saying?..."Olga said, blinking.

"I'm not going to make them feel like they have to earn my love, that their worth is based solely on their test scores and how many trophies they won and I'm not going to make them feel bad the day they bring something lower than an A or if they come in second place...I'm not as over-competitive like our dad is..." Helga said harshly to her sister who was silent.

"Our parents were lousy with the both of us, they turned you into an inflexible perfectionist and ignored me because I didn't bring home any trophies and refused to let myself be brainwashed by them like you were..."Helga said sourly.

"How dare you? Mummy and daddy are wonderful and they love us!..."Olga said in defense.

"They loved _you_ because you " _perfect"_ , you brought them trophies and gave them a reason to gloat to everyone they knew. They only began to notice me after I got into Brown and started making money off my books and became a " _somebody"._ They might not have meant to but they screwed the both of us up in different ways, you more than me it seems..."Helga said critically.

"What are you saying?..."Olga demanded in an offended tone.

" You just came here accusing me of having some insane conspiracy of wanting your kids to do worse than mine, just because I said they did a good game today..."Helga said flatly.

"One time you told me that you hated all the pressure they put on you and wished they didn't notice you...'Helga reminded.

Olga was silent at that. While she did sometimes wish her parents didn't expect so much from her, she was too used to it to try and change it. She was born and bred to be a winner...that was all she is...or she was.

"You still don't understand what it's like Helga...I was always expected to be a success...but for all my good grades and achievements, what do I have to show for it... You didn't have your dreams crushed, you never question if made the right choice marrying your someone and you never feel like your doing something wrong with your kids...'Olga said sadly.

"Come off it Olga. You're 42 years old and your still acting like a dramatic teenager! You think you have it hard now, you don't even know half the struggles I went through growing up before things started to get better. You had your dream crushed? You went through more dreams than the average person growing up, winning every competition you entered, getting a scholarship, traveling abroad and graduating class valedictorian at your college and being awarded " _teacher of the year"_ on your first year in that profession. One day you decided you wanted to become an actress and for the first time ever, you didn't get what you wanted and you refuse to let it go and move on with your life..." Helga began her rant.

"You wonder if you made a mistake in marrying a man you always tell me you love. One, if you don't like being married to the guy, get a divorce! Sure a failed marriage sucks but your only making yourself miserable just sitting there, hoping that things will change, even if they won't. It's not healthy, especially for the twins. And two, you have to figure why your so unhappy in the marriage, I don't care a lot for Patrick but if the only reason you don't like being married to him is just because he's not the rich, neurosurgeon our parents wished you married, than I can't respect that. You are suppose to love a person for who they are, not for their job title or how much money they make...I married Arnold, not because of the fact that he's a respected anthropologist but because I have _**loved**_ him since the moment we met and I knew he was the one for me and I would still love and marry him even if he was homeless..."She continued.

"And to answer your last question, the answer is _**YES!**_ You are making a mistake with your kids...You're expecting them to be _you!_ You apply the same standards our parents applied on us growing up, standards you admitted made you miserable and you make your kids feel bad just because they don't live up to them. You can't see that they are not you, they are their own person and they are both wonderful in their own special ways...'Helga kept saying.

"You act like their is something wrong with Lisa just because she isn't a clone of you! You expect her to be a straight A student, win every pageant and contest you enter her in and you ignore her feelings on the matter. You can't accept the fact that she's not the girly, overachieving perfectionist you were. You can't see that she's a down to earth, tomboyish and brilliant athlete. Do you even know that the reason Lisa loves baseball so much happened back in first grade, when Arnold and I took her and our kids to Mickey Kaline Jr's first game and she caught a caught that fly ball in the stand and she decided then and there that she wanted to be a baseball player...Or do you even know all of the times she ran away to my house, crying because of how you made her feel?...'She shouted.

Olga only remained silent but a horrified look was on her face at her sister's rant.

"As for Logan, you expect him basically to be what you and Bob think a Pataki man should be, a macho, blowhard that cares only about money and winning. You don't see the sensitive artist he is inside. If you took the time to look at his sketchbook, you would see what an amazing artist he is. I always save each and every drawing he's given me, like I do with each of my kids works of arts. Do you even know that he wants to go to art school? Or that his idol is actually my former classmate Thaddeus Gammelthorpe, who actually took the time to critique his work and say he has talent and potential? That art is the best way he can express his feelings?...'She continued and soon came to the end of her rant.

"Olga, I say this as a sister and a loving aunt. Get your life and priorities straightened out. They is _**nothing**_ wrong with Logan and Lisa but there is a lot wrong with _**you!**_ Even Patrick, as much as a loser as he is, actually tries to connect with them, accepts their hobbies and that's the only reason I tolerate him. And the only reason me and Arnold even bothered helping you out when either you or Patrick screw up is because we actually care about Logan and Lisa. They are good kids and the fact that you can't see that on your own is the saddest thing in the world..."Helga said.

Olga was still silent, as her sister continued with her speech.

Maybe I might have it a little better than you know but I didn't get it by crying over my failures, I worked for it. As a kid, I resented you for being our parents favorite child, I would have given anything for half the attention they lavished on you and there were times if I wondered what I was doing wrong but I realize that it was nothing. The only thing was that I _wasn't_ you and I didn't try to be...And I'm never going to be you...I am proud of the person I am, the woman I have become and if I could change anything, it's that I would have realized what I know now a lot sooner..."Helga said to herself.

"You keep acting like your life sucks Olga but you can't see that you still have something wonderful, _two_ things that are wonderful and they don't _need_ to change. The only thing that needs to change is you...'Helga said before walking away to join her husband at Slausens, leaving her sister behind.

Olga only stood there in the vacant lot, all alone. She was frozen stiff until a tear fell from her eyes. She has never seen her sister look or sound that angry. Her words felt like being lashed with a whip countless times as she knew deep down, her sister was right. As the blonde woman realized that she was alone, she decided to go home, no longer in the mood t join her sister, her family and her children in their celebration.

She didn't have anything to celebrate about.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _A Perfect Disaster_

 _ **Family**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Just one more to go.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Ajay435:** Thanks, I try...

 **Miyasa:** Thanks.

 **Invader Johnny:** Very well said, my friend.

 **Guest(1)** Guest(5)and **duel crystal:** :Muchas gracias .

 **Nairobi-Harper:** I always thought she had that problem to but was unaware of it, or just didn't want to admit that she had it.

 **metalheadrailfan:** They talked and Olga is in tears about it. Pataki bad habits are hard to get rid of but at least Lisa and Logan have someone like their aunt and uncle to believe in them, and good cousins and friends as well.

 **Monvar:** We all do but as shown here, she's mostly bring it on herself.

 **Guest(2):** In that order:

1) As shown here, Helga and Arnold treat the twins like they are their own kids and try to include them in as many of their family outings as possible, so yes, at some points they have helped out only out of concern for Logan and Lisa.

2) As shown here, Helga's most famous book is called "Cecile' and it's a series, winning several awards.

3) The twins do have friends of their owns (Tony and the rest of their team) but I guess they are closer to their cousins more than anything.

I hope that this answers your questions.

 **Cece:** In that order:

1) For the Sherman financial issues, it's mostly because they " _invest"_ in their dreams and Olga's obsession with their children's academic improvement.

2) I hope this chapter answers that question. Basically a tomboyish, brunette Olga but less annoying Logan is just a male version in looks.

 **Guest(3):** In that order:

1) Not exactly, she was criticizing him but not mocking him.

2) Better than with Patrick, I believe...

3) Thank you, that was what I was going for.

 **Shadowprove97** and **QueenMoonButterfly** : **:** I hope that this chapter was just as enjoyable.

 **Guest(4):** Very good interpretation my good fellow. Bravo.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	5. Family

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **A Perfect Disaster**

 ** _Chapter 5: Family_**

 _At Slausens_

Helga soon arrived to the ice cream shop and saw her family and the children's friends already scarfing down a ton of ice cream sundaes and malts. She went to sit next to her husband Arnold who was feeding Henry a tiny spoon of vanilla ice cream.

"I'm back..." Helga announced.

"Where's aunt Olga?..." Andy asked the question that was on everybody's mind.

"Something came up..." Helga said vaguely, not wanting the kids, especially Logan and Lisa know about the fight she had with her sister and that she likely went home to bawl her eyes out.

Her husband sent her an understanding look, figuring out what must have happened but said nothing and went back to tending to Henry and the other kids. The twins didn't seem that bothered as they went back to eating their chocolate sundaes. Helga felt bad for them. While they didn't act like it was bothering them, she knew that deep down it probably _did_ bothered them that Olga wasn't coming now, even if they didn't want to admit it.

She didn't regret what she said earlier. Olga needed to hear it, she needed to get her head out of the clouds and accept that things are not going to be the way she wants them to be. She had to let go of her insane obsession with perfection, if only for Logan and Lisa's sakes.

 _Those two..."_ Helga thought with sympathy.

She knew that back as a kid, she never would have thought she would ever have anything in common with something that belonged to Olga, and that included her children. Logan and Lisa barely had anything in common with their mother but Lisa was a tomboy and Logan was very creative, something even Olga lacked in comparison to herself.

It was really sad and almost like a strange twist of fate that Helga had so much in common with those two, in both good and bad, which includes having a lousy parent. With Patrick's stupidity and Olga's high expectations, she knew that the twins had it rough. That was why Helga always tried to give them as much encouragement and support as she possibly could. She tried to include the twins in as many of her family activities as possible, give them advice, encourage their dreams and give them presents that they would like for Christmas and their birthday. Thankfully Arnold and her kids loved Logan and Lisa as well and that made things even better. She truly loved her niece and nephew and she didn't want to see them feel like they were all alone in the world, trapped by Olga's shadows and the " _Pataki pride_ " like she was at their age.

Her life wasn't an easy one but things shaped up after the big adventure in San Lorenzo after fifth grade. The fact that she finally won Arnold's heart was the start of things getting better. Arnold loved her and his family had welcomed her with open arms. His grandparents, who thankfully were still alive and kicking, treating her like a surrogate granddaughter and Miles and Stella were always so kind to her. There was a bad time, when Arnold and his parents had to return to San Lorenzo to help the Green Eyes in their attempt to finally communicate with the modern work. It was sad that it put a brief _"pause"_ in her relationship with Arnold but Helga didn't give up. Arnold eventually returned to her and they resumed their love. They went to college together, graduated and got married and Helga even published her first novel that same year.

Now she was a wife, mother and well-renown author. All of her dreams ended up coming true.

Even things with Bob and Miriam were better now and have been for years now. They acknowledged her accomplishments and were proud of her now, even remembering her name and thankfully didn't scare Arnold off when they were dating. Helga had every reason in the world to never forgive them for what they did to her and Olga but she knew that life was short and she already wasted so much of her life on hate and anger, that the only way to truly move on was to let it go. That was why she decided to bury the hatchet with her parents, especially after they had been willing to pay for her and Arnold's wedding. it didn't make up for it but she wasn't angry anymore.

She wasn't going to nominate them for parents of the year any time soon but things were better now.

She just hoped that the twins don't end up like this when they grow up.

" Hey Logan, let's see who can scarf down the most ice cream without getting brain freeze!...'Andy challenged.

" You're on!..."Logan shouted before chowing down.

"Don't eat too fast, you're both going to get sick..." Helga chided but smiled in amusement.

'Boys..."Lisa said with an eye roll before going back to her sundae.

"Mommy, can I have another scoop?...' Megan asked sweetly to her mother.

"That depends, how many has she had already?..." Helga turned to Arnold.

"Just that one..."He answered.

"Alright but one more..." Helga said as she went with her daughter to get another scoop.

Once they returned, she saw her son and nephew clutching their heads, groaning in pain.

"I warned you..."Helga said... "So who won?..." She asked.

"It...was...a...tie..." Logan groaned as he rubbed his temples.

Helga sighed. She waited for their brain freeze to pass and the boys went back to their sweets like nothing had happened. She looked at her children, her little Andy, Megan and Henry and smiled. The moment Andy was born was when Helga's life truly began and over the years she was blessed again. Her children were the physical manifestation of the love between her and Arnold. They were her little miracles and she loved them so much.

"Cherry my dear?..." Arnold offered to his wife.

"Hurry..."Helga giggled. As soon as Arnold placed the piece of fruit in her mouth, he stole a quick kiss.

"Mom! Dad! _**Gross**_!...'Andy whined as he shield his face in embarrassment while the other kids looked grossed out as well.

Helga merely smirked in amusement before sending a smile to her son. Andy was the spitting image of his father but he had a lot of her own traits as well. She loved him so much, just like she loved his brother and sister as well. Helga never played favorites EVER. She loved all three of her children equally and tried to make sure they never ended up feeling the kind of neglect and favorism she was subjected to as a child or the insane amount of pressure Olga put on the twins. She loved her niece and nephew so much and loved them as if they were her own.

Despite the fact that Olga was a lousy mom and was clingy to unrealistic expectations, she knew that she loved her kids and they loved her but their relationship was too dysfunctional to work. She knew because she lived that for most of her early life. Logan and Lisa deserved better than that.

" _I hope I got through to her, for their sakes..."_ Helga thought before going back to her cone.

She certainly hoped that, by some great miracle, her words somehow sunk in to Olga's very stubborn mind. Her sister wasn't a bad person, she knew that but she was stubborn and unreasonable. She knew that she didn't mean any harm, that in her own warped way, she thought she was doing the right thing. It was the tragic side effect of her _"brainwashing"_ . Her sister wasn't a bad person but she needed a wake up call and accept reality as it was.

It was the only way for her to clean up her mess before it becomes too late.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At the Sherman residence_

Olga arrived home about an hour ago. She was still sitting in the living room as she awaited her family to come home. She knew her kids were suppose to come home before 4:30 since their tutor Mr. Blake was to arrive at that time. He came about three times a week to help her children with their math, science and history lessons. She glanced over to her wall clock was saw that it was 4:15 pm.

As she awaited for her children to come home, Olga's mind was stuck on what happens earlier today with her sister and what she said to her.

That _**she**_ was making a mistake in how she was raising her kids...That she was being immature and wasting her life...that their parents methods were wrong and that Olga was only miserable because she was making herself miserable...and she was making her children miserable as well.

"Am I really like that?..." She asked to no one but herself.

Suddenly the front door opened and turned to see Lisa and Logan come in with content smiles on their faces.

"How was the ice cream parlor?..." Olga asked.

"It was great, me and Andy had an eating contest but it was a draw..." Logan said happily.

"I see..."Olga said.

"What happened? I thought you said you were coming..." Lisa asked, unintentionally making her mom feel worse.

"I wasn't feeling well..." She said vaguely, the guilt gnawing in her gut.

Her children shared a look but didn't question further.

"We brought you a vanilla swirl..." Lisa said as she presented the dairy treat to their mother.

"Thank you..."Olga said as she placed it in the freezer for after dinner.

She glanced over to her children who were talking about the game. Olga remembers the day they were born. She remembered how happy she was when her pregnancy test said positive and when the doctor announced she and Patrick would be having two little bundles of joy. She loved them so much and she only wanted what was best for them.

" _But...what IS best for them?..."_ Olga finally asked that terrifying question to herself.

Suddenly her rang and she answered it.

"Hello, Sherman residence..."Olga said automatically.

 _"Hello Mrs. Sherman, it's Mr. Blake..."_ The twins tutor said on the other line.

"Why hello Mr. Blake, how do you do?..."Olga asked politely over the phone.

" _I am afraid to say that I will be arriving a little late for today's lesson_.. _I have run late with my other client and there is traffic on the interstate._... _I should arrive in about 20 minutes, I am very sorry for the inconvenience_. .."The tutor explained over the phone.

Olga blinked. Mr. Blake was a very punctual man and it was very rare that we would be late but he always informed Olga ahead of time. When that happened she just made her twins review the last material they studied until he arrived. Olga was about to say something until she glanced at her children. They looked a little tired but it was obvious they had a lot of fun today. Olga still valued their education but...

"You know Mr. Blake, if it's alright...maybe we can skip the twins lesson today..."Olga said and she ignored the shocked looks on her kids face when she said that.

She was surprised herself that she said it but there was no turning back from it.

 _"Excuse me_ ?..." said in an alarmed tone. Olga figured he probably thought she was upset with him but that wasn't the case.

"It's nothing against you, it's just that it's getting late and I know that kind of traffic can last hours, we can reschedule the lesson for Monday if it's alright..."Olga said while her son and daughter looked agape.

 _"As you wish_ ..." The tutor said before hanging up.

Olga turned to see Lisa and Logan looked at her in astonishment.

"What?..." She asked, wondering if there was something on her face.

"Who are you no and what have you done with our mom?..."Lisa asked in an incredulous voice.

"I am still your mother Lisa..."The mother said reassuringly.

"You never cancel any of our tutoring sessions before. .."Logan pointed out.

"Well...You guys already took your math test and did your homework...and we all had a long day and is already running late, so..."Olga rambled a bit. She didn't want to tell them of her fight with Helga...about everything she said but Olga just...

She just wanted what was best for them...and maybe a little break every once in a while wouldn't do any harm to them or their grades. They were just kids...not little wind up dolls.

"I guess what I am saying...you can use a break...for today.."Olga managed to get out.

Her children looked at her in disbelief. Suddenly the door opened and her husband Patrick came in carrying his guitar.

"Hey there family. ..did I miss anything?..."He asked.

"Hello dear..no...so how was band practice?..."Olga asked.

"It went well, I actually have good news..."He suddenly pulled out some tickets..."Lars managed to book us a gig next week at Dino Land, it's the parks 30th anniversary and we're the lead act and they gave us these entry passes for free. .."He said in excitement.

"That's wonderful Patrick..."Olga said.

"Alright Dino Land!..."Logan cheered in excitement.

"T Rex coaster , here I come!..."Lisa shouted in glee.

"You know we can invite your sister and her family if you want..."Patrick offered, explaining that members of the band were allowed to bring some guests.

Olga blinked at that, then looked at her kids who were looking at her expecting an answer. Despite what happened earlier, Olga nodded her head and the twins cheered in excitement.

"Great, I'll call Lars to add 5 more people to the list..." Patrick said as he took out his phone.

Olga looked at the happy smiles on her children's face and felt something she rarely felt for a while. They looked really excited and happy about next week. Olga wanted to see those happy smiles more.

"Darling, you don't have practice tomorrow do you?..."Olga asked.

"No babe, tomorrow's my day off..."Patrick answered.

Soon everyone's attention was on her and Olga knew what she had to do. She wanted to do it and she knew it was probably the only way to make things better for her kids

"Tomorrow is Sunday, why don't the four of us go to the park and have a family day..."Olga suggested.

"Sure babe, sounds like fun..."Patrick said mellow like.

Olga turned to her children, hoping they wouldn't reject her again. They still looked surprised and Olga was fearing the worse until she saw a small smile form on her daughters face.

"Okay..."Lisa agreed.

"Yeah, I'm in..."Logan said as well as he and sister kept talking in excitement about the upcoming plans.

"Wonderful! Tomorrow we'll go around 10...but don't think that just because Mr. Blake isn't joining today doesn't mean you don't have work to do. I still want you to study...after we come back..."Olga added the last part softly.

Her children only nodded before running to the phone to call their aunt and tell her and her family the exciting news. Olga sighed as she felt as if some kind of great weight was lifted from her shoulder.

As the middle aged blonde woman decided to get a start on making dinner, she glanced at her family. Her husband was explaining his day to their children and the twins were listening attentively as they waited for their mother to be finished making dinner. At this moment, it was almost like they were a normal family.

" _My family..."_ Olga thought as she put the meatloaf in the oven.

She knew that it would take a while but she didn't want her children to end resenting her the way Helga had resented their parents when they were growing up. She still cared about their studies, she still wanted them to do well in life...but a little break would probably do some good for them.

And her as well.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 _A_ _nd done._

Not too shabby if I do say so myself.

 _I would like to dedicate and give a shout out to my many wonderful reviews that have stuck by me since I started this fic._

Let's give some love for: **Ajay435, Invader Johnny, Miyasa, Nairobi-Harper, metalheadrailfan,Guest (1), Guest (2), Guest (3), Guest(4), Guest (5), Cece, queenmoonbutterfly, duel crystal, Monvar, Shadowprove97, Kryten** and **Human Dictionary.**

 _Thank you all for the support, you guys are part of the reason I love doing what I do :)_

* * *

For old times sake here are my **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers **:**

 **Ajay435, Invader Johnny** and Kryten: Looks like she is, it's small but it's a start.

 **metalheadreilfan:** You got that right my good man.

 **Human Dictionary:** Yes, I am quite familiar with TV Tropes, I even have a page for my " _Cupid's Wrath'_ fanfic. Also, I read your fic and I like it, I am happy to know if I inspired you in any way, shape or form, if only a little.

 **Nairobi-Harper:** I hope this answers your question, also thanks. That was what I was aiming for. I never really liked how "perfect' Olga was and I always believed that sometime, likely after college, her extremely high standards on her self and her over confidence would be her undoing but as shown here, she still has a little hope.

* * *

 _ **:) It's been a blast everyone :)**_


End file.
